To further evaluate the safety of three doses of PFP-2 in ambulatory elderly subjects. To determine and compare antibody titers to RSV as measured by EIA-F and Neutralization (Nt) assays to RSV-A and RSV-B after a single injection of one of three different dosage levels formulations (50, 25, or 10 ug) of PFP-2.